AfterGames
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Lo que pasa en la playa de los perdedores, se queda en la playa de los perdedores ¿Cierto? Porque hay muchas cosas de las que nos perdimos, muchos quizás que pueden haber ocurrido. :.One-shots parejas varias.: Hoy: NoahxCourtney
1. La regla de los cinco segundos

**Disclaimer:** Ni TDS ni ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad mía y esto es totalmente sin fines de lucro.

_Hola hola uwu_

_Muy bien, regresando una vez más con una de estas ideas random que se meten a mi cabeza xD_

_Esta vez, me puse a pensar en la gran cantidad de escenas que podríamos habernos perdido tras dejar de seguirle la pista a los competidores una vez que se transforman en "perdedores". Es decir, esos chicos tenían todo una hotel 5 estrellas para ellos solos, lejos de las cámaras y de cualquier interrupción que pudieran tener los que aun seguían en competencia así que...¿Qué podría haber pasado ahí de lo que nunca nos hubieramos enterado? _

_Y terminé con esto xD se tratará basicamente de una serie de one-shots inconexos (a menos que señale lo contrario en algún caso) protagonizados en su mayoría por parejas random-crack, aunque también habrá algunos casos de parejas canon e incluso algunos fics sin romance dependiendo de mi humor (? uwu  
_

_Bueno, terminando con esas aclaraciones xD espero que disfruten de esta idea mia, primer capítulo como regalo de 14 de febrero para todos ustedes uwu_

* * *

**La regla de los cinco segundos**

Insomnio.

Teóricamente hablando se trataba de la dificultad para conciliar el sueño, permanecer dormido durante la noche o la tendencia despertarse demasiado temprano en las mañanas. Un trastorno del sueño que afectaba al 30% de la población mundial.

En la realidad; era la estúpida razón por la que cierto chico genio se encontraba fuera de su habitación alrededor de las 4:30 de la madrugada, llevando con desgano un sándwich a la sala de entretenimiento, donde esperaba poder leer tranquilamente hasta que amaneciera y el resto de los desastrosos ocupantes del hotel se despertaran haciendo imposible su intento de relajación.

Pero claro, si la vida fuera tan simple y complaciente como lo sugería su plan, los porcentajes de suicidios anuales serían mucho más bajos de lo que la realidad dictaba.

— ¡Hola Nate!

En sólo un par de segundos hizo los cálculos mentalmente sobre cuál era la posibilidad de que en un lugar habitado por 15 personas hubieran dos que padecieran insomnio la misma noche, que una de ellas fuera justamente la rubia sin cerebro de la isla y que además, hubieran elegido el mismo lugar en ese hotel de 35 habitaciones para pasar el rato. La conclusión: definitivamente aquella tendría que considerarse la peor suerte posible, en el errado caso de que él creyera en algo tan banal como la suerte.

— Es Noah, Lindsay—. Dijo con absoluta monotonía, a pesar de ser consciente de que no hacía más que gastar saliva inútilmente.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Noah! ¿También tú tienes indulto?— El castaño giró los ojos fastidiado.

— Se llama insomnio—. Corrigió por simple costumbre.

— Oooooh—. Lindsay asintió un par de veces, a pesar de que la expresión de su rostro desmentía la posibilidad de que su cerebro hubiera procesado el dato.

El moreno decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarla. Caminó hasta dejarse caer en uno de los sillones individuales y, dejando su bocadillo sobre la mesa que tenía al lado, encendió la lámpara que allí había. ¿Que si habría podido elegir dar la vuelta y buscar otro lugar donde pasar la noche? Sí, eso era cierto. Pero simplemente consideraba que era un desperdicio de energía que no estaba dispuesto a realizar después de haber recorrido todo el camino hasta ahí desde la cocina.

Dispuesto a ignorar por completo a la chica rubia, abrió su libro sin decir una sola palabra más antes de dejarse arrastrar por la lectura, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando tampoco su ex-compañera intentó iniciar una conversación.

De haber sido una persona optimista incluso habría llegado a pensar que podría pasar el resto de su noche en paz, tras haber pasado la primera media hora sin ninguna molestia o interrupción.

— ¡Oh, mira Neal! ¡Están dando una repetición de Isla del drama!

Afortunadamente no era una persona optimista, ya que su decepción habría sido terrible en ese momento.

— ¡Qué bien, hurra!— dijo sarcástico, rodando nuevamente los ojos mientras cambiaba de página, absteniéndose de corregir su nombre otra vez.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Mira que liiiinda me veo en televisión!— Por simple inercia, el castaño alzó la mirada hacia el televisor, aun sin tener real interés.

Recordaba con bastante claridad el capítulo que estaban transmitiendo. No porque realmente le hubiera interesado (es más, incluso agradecía haber sido expulsado para cuando ese desafío ocurrió), sino por causa de la psicótica ex-campista que se aseguraba de que nadie en la playa de los perdedores pudiera olvidar la injusta forma en que había sido expulsada al final de él.

— Debo decir que, para el estúpido intento de delincuente que es Duncan, es bastante bueno para manipular—. Comentó casi sin darse cuenta, al ver conversación entre ambos bagres asesinos fuera de su cabaña, la cual sabía que terminaría en un estratégico beso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— el seño de Lindsay se frunció con confusión.

— Si, llegar tan lejos como para convencer a la señorita perfección de que sentía algo por ella. De no haber sido por la intervención de Harold, podría haberle sacado provecho a esa alianza—. Aclaró con aburrimiento.

— ¡Pero si Damon está realmente loco por Coco!— Por un momento, el chico genio tuvo que detenerse a "admirar" la capacidad de esa chica para decir tantas cosas mal en una sola y simple oración.

— Eso es ridículo—. Contradijo con total seguridad, como quien establece que la noche es oscura—. Es decir, independientemente de lo incoherente de que sintiera una atracción por ella en medio de un juego de estrategia como es esa competencia, el momento era demasiado indicado para ser "real"—. Explicó.

Y claro, con las cámaras ahí, el momento de debilidad de la psicótica castaña tras ese asalto a la cocina, sencillamente había sido demasiado perfecto para no tener segundas intenciones. Pero para su sorpresa (aunque tal vez no debió sorprenderse, pensándolo bien), Lindsay respondió a su explicación con una ligera risa que podría haberse considerado casi condescendiente, como si ella supiera algo de lo que él no estaba enterado.

— Existe la regla de los cinco segundos.

— ¿Disculpa?— Noah alzó una ceja.

¿Qué tenía que ver una ridícula regla para comer alimentos que habían caído al piso con lo que sea que pudiera haber entre el punk y la CTA de los bagres asesinos? Una regla que cabe resaltar, él nunca aceptaría por lo poco higiénica que era, sin importar lo que intentaran hacerle creer.

— ¡Claro! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!—. Siguió la rubia con un tono de seguridad inusual en ella—. Si un beso robado como ese es respondido en cinco segundos o menos quiere decir que la otra persona también siente algo, ¡justo como Donnie!

— Eso es estúpido—. Soltó sin dudarlo y de nuevo obtuvo en respuesta esa risa extrañamente condescendiente de la otra. Lo que a su vez causó que tuviera que cerrar los ojos, apretando el puente de su nariz para tenerle un poco de paciencia.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir nuevamente los ojos, se encontró con los orbes azules de Lindsay a una distancia más que mínima de su propio rostro.

— ¿Q-qué estás...?— Su pregunta quedó interrumpida por un repentino y fuerte beso.

Una parte mínima de su cerebro logró conservar la lucidez suficiente para procesar que la acción de la ex-campista tenía un objetivo. Pero, ¿cuál se suponía que era ese? Tenía que recordarlo... Estaba seguro que era importante…

No, definitivamente el resto de su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en asegurarse de responder a ese inesperado contacto.

— ¿Ves?—. Fue la primera palabra pronunciada por su acompañante tras separarse de él tan bruscamente como se había acercado, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué… veo?—. Repitió genuinamente desconcertado.

Líndsay rió otra vez, esta vez de forma principalmente divertida.

— Respondiste al beso ¡Sabía que te gusto, Nora!—. Aplaudió ella un par de veces.

Esa última frase finalmente hizo que las neuronas del moreno volvieran a funcionar, a medias cuando menos. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡Ese ni siquiera era un nombre de chico!

Pero lamentablemente ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reclamarle algo. Para cuando pudo reaccionar correctamente la rubia ya había gateado inocentemente hasta el lugar donde minutos antes miraba la televisión, tomando un puñado de palomitas del bol que tenía sobre la mesita de centro sin agregar una palabra más a su anterior intento de conversación.

Sacudiendo su cabeza un par de veces, abrió nuevamente su libro disponiéndose a imitar a la otra y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado en los últimos minutos, un solo pensamiento cruzando su cabeza:

_"Buen trabajo, Noah. Debiste quedarte en la cocina cuando podías."_

* * *

_Ta-da!...(?_

_xD Bueno, tengo que admitir que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esto (honestamente, amo fastidíar a ese sarcástico genio, y Lindsay es uno de mis personajes favoritos para el trabajo xD) y espero que para ustedes también haya sido entretenido uwu _

_No estoy muy segura de cuando traeré el próximo capítulo, pero intentaré que, aprovechando que ya tengo un par más escritos, no tarde mucho :D _

_Bien, sin otra cosa que decir, nos veremos a la próxima chicos uwu_

_Feliz Día de San Valentín! BD _


	2. Un corte de cabello gratis

**Disclaimer:** Ni TDS ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad uwu

_Heyt hey de nuevo~ uwu_

_Bueno, decidí que por ahora voy a intentar subir un capítulo nuevo cada dos semanas xD mientras mi inspiración no decida traicionarme como siempre hace._

_Así que aquí me tienen de regreso uwu muchas gracias por los review al capítulo anterior, y espero que este les guste tambien ;)_

_El día de hoy decidí ir por un camino un poco diferente, Heather y Lindsay han sido desde hace tiempo un par de mis personajes favoritos de la serie y bueno, simplemente quería escribir algo sobre ellas xD a pesar de que mi intención era inicialmente hacer un femslash, bueno, digamos que la situación que mi cabeza ideo no quedaba para eso así que...simplemente un pequeño oneshot sobre la extraña relación de amistad que compartieron estas dos uwu espero que lo disfruten~_

* * *

**Un corte de cabello gratis**

Se encerró en la habitación dando un portazo, no importándole por una vez el haber perdido los estribos por completo. Después de todo, su juego había terminado, no era como si le quedara algo más que perder.

Gruñó al recargar su espalda contra la puerta y cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiéndose frustrada.

No era que esperara una gran bienvenida en ese lugar ni mucho menos. Después de todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de la competencia, ella misma llamaría estúpidos a los que intentaran insistir en ser amigos suyos.

Pero eso no volvía más fácil de soportar el lindo recibimiento que había tenido. No le importaba mucho el hecho de que más de la mitad de los ex-campistas la fulminara con la mirada (de hecho la hacía sentir bastante orgullosa, si debía admitirlo). Ni que todos se vieran tan felices de que estuviera ahí acompañándolos. Era otra cosa.

Abrió los ojos, fijando su vista en el reflejo que el espejo del tocador le devolvía para su profunda molestia. Al parecer no había sido suficiente para el maldito universo que hubiera perdido los cien mil dólares de una forma más que ridícula. Sino que además había recibido ese cambio de imagen que, al igual que el resto de los ocupantes del hotel, le recordaría su fallo durante al menos una larga temporada.

_"Estúpido desafío, estúpido Chris, estúpidos Owen y Gwen, estúpido dinero..."_

Un par de golpes en la puerta hicieron que tuviera que cortar en seco sus reclamos mentales. Soltando el cepillo que había sacado descuidadamente de su maleta para intentar acomodar el poco cabello que le quedaba de forma un poco más "favorecedora" se giró hacía la puerta cerrada, frunciendo un poco el seño mientras se debatía entre abrirla o no.

— ¿Quién es?— Preguntó finalmente, cruzando sus brazos con fuerza y sin moverse de donde estaba. No se arriesgaría a que LeShawna estuviera esperando afuera para jugarle algún tipo de broma a modo de venganza.

— ¿Quién es quién? ¿Eres tu Heather?— La voz confundida al otro lado de la puerta era inconfundible.

— ¿Qué quieres Lindsay?— preguntó rodando los ojos la asiática.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Para qué?— Insistió desconfiada.

— Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Heather soltó algo entre un suspiro y un gruñido de fastidio, antes de finalmente caminar hacia la puerta. Después de todo era ridículo pensar en que alguien como Lindsay, incluso con la forma en que la había tratado anteriormente, pudiera estar involucrada en algún plan en su contra.

— Woooow, tu cabello en verdad se ve horrible—. Fue la primera frase dicha por la asombrada rubia en el momento en que le abrió la puerta y, de alguna extraña manera, contuvo el impulso de volver a cerrársela en la cara.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa obvia que quieras decir?— le preguntó cortante, haciéndose aun así a un lado para que pudiera pasar— Porque no estoy de humor para esas tonterías ahora.

— No quería decir eso, ¡es sólo qué se ve realmente horrible! —. Trató de componer un poco la situación, de forma inútil cabe resaltar—. Podría ayudarte a cortarlo, si quieres—. Agregó, frenando exitosamente al aura asesina que empezaba a rodear a la pelinegra.

— ¿En serio piensas que te dejaría tocar mi cabello? —. Preguntó con tono venenoso, creyendo haber encontrado el trasfondo de su visita—. Cualquier broma que hayan planeado, diles que la próxima vez envíen a alguien que no sea tan ridículamente obvio a hacer el trabajo.

Lindsay parpadeó un par de veces, con ese aire inocente que tanto la caracterizaba mientras miraba a la chica de brazos cruzados frente a ella.

— No es broma —. Aseguró finalmente la rubia —. Mi prima Tara tomaba un curso de belleza el año pasado y la vi cortar el pelo de mucha gente. Es mejor cortarte lo que queda ahora o empezará a crecer todo disparejo y parecerás una de esas... ¡Funs!

Heather rodó los ojos ante el último intento de palabra, aunque siguió sin decir nada al estar aun desconfiada de su ex-aliada.

— Además, de todas formas no podrías verte peor de lo que ya estás.

El golpe de una almohada contra su rostro evitó que siguiera hablando. La chica soltó un pequeño quejido y llevó sus manos a su nariz, como si temiera que está se le hubiera caído por el golpe.

— En verdad eres desesperante —. Gruñó, claramente fastidiada.

— ¡Oye! Sólo estaba siendo amable —. Lindsay se encogió de hombros, aun sosteniendo su nariz.

— ¿Por qué?—. Preguntó frustrada, rindiéndose finalmente a sus intentos por entender a la otra.

— Es que tu cabello en verdad luce taaaan mal —. Empezó a explicar, alzando velozmente frente a si la almohada con la que la había golpeado antes a modo de protección en caso de otro "ataque". La pelinegra rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando—. Bueno, estaba imaginando lo feo que se debe sentir tener un corte así... y creo que ninguna chica por mala, traicionera y cruel que sea se merece eso.

Heather alzó una ceja, sorprendida. Si algo se podía decir a favor de la descerebrada rubia que tenía delante, era que su interés no podía ser más que sincero. Lindsay parecía carecer totalmente de la capacidad de querer vengarse contra alguien. Además, tras dirigir otra mirada al espejo no podía negar que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

— Entonces...

— Está bien —. Accedió desviando la vista—. Espero que realmente sepas lo que haces...

— ¡Claro que sí!—. Su frase se vio cortada por una entusiasta oji-azul, que antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya la había tomado de la mano, jalando de ella hacía la puerta —. Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí será más cómodo.

* * *

— De acuerdo, hazlo —. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al ver a Lindsay encender y acercar la pequeña máquina a su cabeza.

Una relativamente larga discusión había terminado, por extraño que le pareciera, con la rubia como vencedora y el poco cabello que le quedaba a punto de ser quitado del camino.

_"De nuevo, estúpido Chris McLean y su estúpido programa. "_

Abrió apenas un poco uno de sus ojos, sorprendida al ver la habilidad con que su ex-compañera manejaba el aparato a pesar de tener esa acostumbrada expresión ausente y la sonrisa boba que tanto conocía el su rostro.

— No creí que en realidad supieras hacer algo útil —. Comentó un poco más tarde, mientras giraba a un lado y otro su cabeza completamente afeitada.

No había sido totalmente su intención que la frase sonará tan...ofensiva. Aunque, como normalmente pasaba, Lindsay no pareció notarlo.

— También he leído muchas revistas sobre cabello—. Siguió sonriendo como si nada —. Qué bueno que haya servido de algo, ese desafío fue realmente malo ¡No pensé que te harían cortar tu cabello!

— ¿Te das cuenta de que fuiste tú quien sugirió esa idea?—. Preguntó girándose hacia la chica que se había sentado en la cama a su espalda.

— ¿Lo hice? —. Lindsay parpadeó, y Heather contuvo de nuevo el deseo de lanzarle algo a su vacía cabeza.

— Bueno, como sea—. Rodó los ojos sin extrañarse a la falta de memoria de la otra — Supongo que... gracias—. Soltó por lo bajo y con un tono bastante brusco, como sintiéndose enferma sólo por tener que decir esa palabra.

— Oye, tú y yo éramos como mejores amigas en la isla. Hasta que hiciste que me expulsaran y todo eso—. Dijo con una sorprendente naturalidad, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rubio de forma distraída.

Una mueca indescifrable cruzó fugazmente por la cara de Heather. No era que fuera a comenzar a sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, no iba con su estilo. Simplemente que recordar su estadía en el campamento de porquería junto con ella le provocaba un poco de... ¿Nostalgia? Algo similar a eso al menos. Después de todo, la relación entre ellas había sido, aunque complicada y desesperante, la primera y probablemente única 'amistad' que había tenido en la isla.

Al poco rato alzó nuevamente la vista buscando a la rubia, extrañándose cuando no la encontró sentada frente a ella como esperaba.

— ¿Lindsay?—. Se levantó del banquillo que le servía de asiento frente al tocador para buscarla.

— ¡Aquí estaba!—. Uno de los brazos de la nombrada emergió repentinamente de la puerta abierta de un clóset, sosteniendo en alto una rara masa de lo que parecía ser cabello negro—. Sabía que todavía la tenía—. Festejó la sonriente oji-azul, acercándose de regreso y extendiendo el objeto hacía ella.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?—. Preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que este no la tocara.

— Es del desafío en el que tuve que tener ese corte horrible todo el día—. Explicó estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo, mientras sacudía y acomodaba un poco la peluca— No es tan bonito como tu cabello real pero... ya que por ahora no tienes cabello real...

Le arrebató la peluca con brusquedad para callarla, girándose al espejo para ponérsela. Realmente era horrible, pero como bien había dicho Lindsay, era mejor que nada.

— Heather, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Miró su reflejo por encima del suyo propio en el espejo, extrañándose al notar como la miraba con un semblante tan serio como era posible esperar de ella.

— Adelante—. Asintió distraídamente, devolviendo su vista a su propio reflejo.

— Lo que dijiste mientras estaban perdidos en esa isla... ¿Era en serio?

No tuvo que forzar su memoria para saber de qué le estaba hablando: El estúpido desafío en el que a Chris le había parecido una buena idea hacerlos pensar que habían naufragado en una isla desierta y probablemente morirían. En uno de esos inevitables arranques de pánico que se apoderaban de la gente en esas situaciones, Heather había dicho en cámara que realmente consideraba a Lindsay y Beth sus amigas y que lamentaba lo que les había hecho.

Miró de reojo a la otra chica, considerando las opciones de lo que podría decirle. ¿Qué sentido tenía que dijera que sí? En el mejor de los casos ganaría una amiga con el coeficiente intelectual de una esponja, a la que seguramente no volvería a ver una vez terminado el show, y a cambio perdería su reputación frente a la televisión nacional durante la final que se aproximaba.

— ¿En serio lo creíste?—. Dijo con una risa venenosa, enderezándose y volteando a verla, una mano en su cadera para perfeccionar su gesto arrogante —. Sólo intentaba convencerlas de que me apoyaran durante la final, cosa que notoriamente ya no importa.

Terminando de decir aquello caminó con paso firme hacia la salida, deteniéndose un momento en el marco de la puerta para mirar de nuevo a la rubia y dar su golpe de gracia.

— No esperaba que fueras tan ingenua, aunque gracias por la peluca de todas formas.

A fin de cuentas, no era una decisión tan complicada.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo uwu  
_

_Que tal estuvo? bueno? malo? OoC? D:_

_Espero que no a lo último xDD es que, como decirlo? creo que Lindsay debe tener sus talentos, simplemente enfocados hacia otras cosas a las que la mayoría no prestamos atencion xD (igual que lo de sabes sobre relaciones en el capitulo anteior) y bueno, lo de la peluca de Heather, a pesar de tene rmuchas explicaciones posibles, me pareció que era bastante curioso uwu tenía que escribir esto_

_Bueno, creo que mejor dejo de aburrirlos xD espero pasarme dentro de dos semanas entonces para dejar el próximo capítulo uwu hasta entonces, se agradeceran los review! y claro, si tienen alguna idea de una pareja que quisieran ver (preferencialmente de las dos primeras temporadas ya que aun estoy poniendome al corriente xD) son libres de dejarla y trataré de darles gusto en capítulos siguientes uwu_

_Así que de momento, nos veremos a la próxima :D_


	3. ¿Estamos bien?

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son de mi propiedad uwu escrito con fines recreativos solamente

_Hey hey! BD_

_Si, realmente no se como me retrasé tanto con esta publicación xD honestamente, la tenía lista desde hace más o menos un mes! pero simplemente, una extraña falta de ganas de usar la computadora u.ú_

_Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca xD aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta serie, por fin. Decidí recurrir a una pareja tecnicamente cannon uwu al menos durante la primera temporada, y que es desde entonces una de mis favoritas. Noté que durante la segunda temporada, cambiaron radicalmente el comprtamiento de Trent (en serio, el chico con obsesión pór el número 9 no mencionó nada respecto a ser el _noveno _concursante en isla del drama?) y la verdad, necesitaba cuando menos dar una pequeña justificación a ese cambio y un correcto cierre a esa relacion u.u_

_Dejando la melancolía de lado, realmente espero que lo disfruten uwu nos veremos de nuevo abajo!_

* * *

**¿Estamos bien?**

La noche había caído hacía bastante tiempo sobre ese lujoso hotel en alguna parte de Toronto. El silencio y la oscuridad reinaban casi enteramente en él, dejando claro que por algún motivo Geoff no había organizado para ese día alguna de sus alocadas fiestas, a las que los "perdedores" ya habían comenzado a acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo, para una persona en particular la falta de ambiente festivo de la ocasión resultaba en realidad relajante.

La chica gótica caminó lentamente hasta recargarse contra el borde del pequeño balcón, al que había salido con la intención de tomar un poco de aire fresco. Apoyó distraídamente su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, mirando aunque sin ver nada el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella.

Gwen nunca había sido una persona muy animada en realidad, pero en aquel momento se sentía simplemente _deprimida_. ¿Se suponía que funcionara así? No recordaba que en ninguna de las ridículas películas románticas que alguna vez había llegado a ver con su madre, y que si alguien le preguntaba definitivamente negaría haber disfrutado, mencionaran que tener lo que podría tomarse como un rompimiento "maduro" con tu novio dejara esa molesta sensación de vacío a la que ahora se enfrentaba.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando por un momento los ojos mientras sentía el frio aire nocturno golpear su rostro.

— Hey, ¿nunca escuchaste eso de que un poco de vida se te escapa cada vez que suspiras?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se apartó de la barandilla del balcón, sintiendo su corazón latir repentinamente mucho más veloz de lo que hacía un segundo antes.

— Tranquila, la atrapé por ti antes de que se escapara—. Bromeó el músico de Drama Total, recargado con esa naturalidad tan suya muy cerca de donde ella misma había estado segundos antes, mostrando un puño cerrado en alto y una ligera sonrisa.

Gwen parpadeó, intentando sin mucho éxito que las palabras que fueran salieran de su boca, reprendiéndose después mentalmente al actuar así frente al que pocos días antes había sido su novio. Trató de respirar para recuperarse de su shock momentáneo, recordándose que obviamente se encontrarían a menudo ahora que ella y DJ se habían unido al hotel de los perdedores tras el último episodio de "La secuela".

— Eh... ¿Gracias?—. Logró decir finalmente al cabo de lo que pareció ser un millón de años para ambos.

La sonrisa de Trent vaciló un poco antes de terminar por apagarse, y Gwen no pudo evitar abofetearse mentalmente ante eso.

"_¡Actúa natural Gwen! ¡No es tan difícil! Sólo es Trent…"_

— D-digo... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar dormido?— Intentó imitar la aparente relajación del otro al volver a recargarse contra el balcón. Aunque notoriamente tuvo un éxito nulo, se notaba totalmente tensa.

— Bueno, fue un día bastante largo, creo que necesitaba pensar.

La chica asintió ligeramente, recordando todo lo ocurrido en el set apenas unas horas antes.

— Gracias por salvarme ahí, en serio—. Habló en voz baja, cruzado sus brazos—. No era tan malo como la mitad de las cosas que nos ha hecho Chris pero... No tenía exactamente muchas ganas de nadar con pirañas—. Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

— Hey, no iba a dejar que te comieran viva ahí, en ninguna forma—. Trent se encogió de hombros, quitando importancia al asunto—. A Geoff definitivamente se le subió la fama a la cabeza—. Agregó e hizo un gesto con su mano dando a entender locura.

— Está totalmente ahogado en eso, ni siquiera entiendo como Bridgette lo soporta—. Rodó los ojos, riendo un poco y asintiendo con la cabeza—. Digo, si fuera yo...

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la frase que había estado a punto de decir.

_Si fuera yo, habría terminado con él hace semanas. _

"¿En serio Gwen? ¡¿No tienes nada mejor que decir que hablar sobre rompimientos con el chico al que botaste en televisión nacional hace unos días?!"

—... ¿Sabes? La vista nocturna desde aquí no está nada mal. Aunque creo que de tener que escoger, la del resort de la playa sigue ganando la contienda.

Ahí estaba Trent, salvándola de sí misma como siempre hacía. Gwen suspiró nuevamente, apretando los puños un momento antes de dirigir su mirada hacía el horizonte donde el músico estaba mirando.

— Si, supongo que es difícil competir con eso—. Asintió desganada, intentando seguirle la corriente— Aunque en realidad nunca pasé mucho tiempo ahí, creo que ni siquiera llegué a ver la "vista nocturna".

— Es una pena—Asintió en respuesta—. Bueno, es genial que hayas llegado a la final y todo eso pero... tú entiendes—. Se encogió de hombros al reaccionar a su propia frase—. Es sólo que escribí varias canciones para ti estando ahí.

Un silencio, aun más incómodo que los anteriores, se extendió tras la última frase. La gótica sintió como para su molestia sus mejillas se calentaban enrojeciendo notoriamente, y aunque intentó que su cerebro reaccionara lo suficiente para decir algo, fue completamente inútil. Como odiaba todo en ese momento, empezando claro por ella misma.

Un cansado suspiro hizo que alzara la mirada con la que hasta ese momento había estado siguiendo el camino de un pequeño insecto sobre la barandilla de metal. Se encontró con que el normalmente relajado músico tenía en ese momento una expresión tensa y frustrada, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y aferrando con sus manos el borde del balcón.

— ¿Trent...?

— Detesto esto—. La interrumpió, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa—. Sé que terminamos pero... —Detesto esta sensación ¡Antes estar juntos era tan divertido!

— Escucha Trent...

— No tienes que disculparte de nuevo—. Se apresuró a cortarla, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición—. Sí, me dolió mucho cuando me enteré de que le habías dicho a mi equipo que me expulsará... Y aun me duele, lo admito—. Gwen se encogió de hombros, incómoda —. Pero, después de pensarlo estos días... me habrían expulsado de todas formas por regalar esos desafíos, así que sé que no puedo culparte.

— Si puedes... deberías hacerlo.

La mirada del músico se posó sobre ella, notándose desconcertado mientras la chica mantenía los puños cerrados y se negaba a verlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

_"Eso sería mucho más fácil de aceptar."_

Sí, seguramente esa frase era tan egoísta cómo sonaba a sus propios oídos. Quería qué Trent la culpara, que estuviera molesto y tal vez que ni siquiera quisiera volver a hablar con ella. Porque tal vez de esa forma no tendría que sentirse tan culpable de haberle hecho algo así a un chico así de... Dulce.

— Tendría que haber hablado contigo en vez de dejar que los comentarios de Duncan me hicieran entrar en pánico—. Respondió, dirigiendo finalmente su mirada al chico frente a ella.

Una mueca cruzó por el rostro del pelinegro, una extraña mezcla de celos, tristeza y culpabilidad que Gwen pensó, no le quedaba nada bien.

— Supongo que ambos debimos hablar más—. Admitió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Ella asintió vagamente— Podríamos hacerlo ahora— Propuso con una ligera sonrisa.

—...Lamento no haber preguntado sobre el número nueve—. Fue lo primero que llegó a la cabeza de la de mechas azules—. Si hubiera sabido lo de tu abuelo… Bueno, creo que fue un poco egocéntrico de mi parte darlo por hecho cuando Duncan lo sugirió—. Rascó nerviosamente su brazo.

— Claro que no, y en serio lamento haber enloquecido con eso—. Imitó su gesto, sonriendo un poco—. Estaba nervioso porque nos hubieran separado y estuvieras en un equipo con Duncan...

— Nosotros...

— Son amigos, lo sé—. Asintió velozmente— Entiendo que probablemente estaba exagerando pero... bueno, estaba celoso de que se llevaran tan bien y creí que... tal vez necesitaría un poco de suerte extra para que saliéramos bien de todo eso. Vaya ironía ¿eh?—. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, aunque al mismo tiempo se volvió un tanto triste.

— Totalmente—. Concordó con un pesado suspiro. Una ironía del grado que seguramente sólo podía verse en Drama Total—. Pero, al menos ahora tienes a todas esas admiradoras, ¿cierto?

— Siendo honesto, mentí un poco sobre eso durante el programa—. Se notó un poco apenado, soltando una pequeña y tímida risa—. Sí, he recibido un millón de cartas e invitaciones pero... creo que es suficiente de chicas por un largo rato para mí.

— Claro, no puedo culparte por eso—. Asintió, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco aliviada al escuchar esa respuesta. Aparentemente, un enamoramiento no era tan fácil de superar como preferiría—. Aunque, no vas a decirme que esa chica que tenía un muñeco tuyo no era tentadora—. Agregó con tono bromista, una pequeña y más sincera sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro.

— ¡Oh, claro! —. Trent sonrió a su vez—. Justamente estaba pensando en ir a buscar a Geoff para pedirle que me dé su teléfono.

Se miraron un momento antes de comenzar a reír sin poder evitarlo, la tensión dejando poco a poco el ambiente entre ellos.

— Creo que esto está mucho mejor—. Comentó Trent más relajado—. Solo pasaron unos días, pero la verdad extrañaba esto. Digo, aun podemos ser amigos ¿cierto?

— Yo también lo esperaba... Aunque siendo sincera, no creí que quisieras volver a hablar conmigo—. Se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, eso no es un problema. Estamos bien, ¿cierto?—. Trent le dirigió una pequeña media sonrisa, extendiendo una mano hacía ella.

La gótica miró la mano del músico un momento, después alzó la vista hacia él y asintió, sonriendo a su vez.

— Por supuesto.

No pudo evitar preguntarse por un momento al estrechar su mano, si él había sentido la misma pequeña descarga eléctrica que ella, a la que días antes había llegado incluso a acostumbrarse finalmente pero que ahora volvía a tomarla por sorpresa.

— Estamos bien—. Repitió el músico.

Una pequeña mentira de vez en cuando no dañaría a nadie.

* * *

_u.o que tal?_ _quedó suficientemente IC? espero que si xD_

_En serio, tenía que escribir esto para calmar un poco mi indignación hacia la locura repentina de Trent xD y realmente, creo que funcionó uwuU_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado BD y ya que realmente no tengo demasiadas boberías que decir esta vez, solo me queda despedirme hasta la proxima uwu_

_Sayonara!_


	4. Cosas inentendibles

**Disclaimer:** Ni Total Drama ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad -3-

_Hey hey xD de nuevo yo pasando por aquí_

_Por primera vez trayendo una pareja de pedido xD aunque estoy segura que con este resultado, Nachi123 me has de querer matar cierto? D: (lo entenderan cuando lo lean) _

_Bueh, realmente no se que decir sobre esto x/D si debo ser sincera, Courtney nunca se me hizo facil de escribir xD en serio! tuve un bloqueo como por una o dos semanas con este capitulo xD pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarme vencer, y finalmente llegó a mi una trama con la que quedé bastante conforme xD_

_Espero que tambien les guste xD no los entretengo más_

* * *

**Cosas inentendibles**

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No deberías estar fastidiando a algún abogado por teléfono?— Dijo el castaño a modo de saludo, su voz como siempre carente de toda emoción.

Ella rodó los ojos en respuesta, sentándose en otro sofá de una plaza junto al muchacho y cruzando sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho.

— Aparentemente, no puedo llamarles más de cinco veces al día porque "entorpezco su trabajo"—. Hizo comillas en el aire — Inútiles.

Noah la miró un momento por encima de su libro alzando una ceja y de no haberse tratado de él, Courtney podría haber jurado que estaba sonriendo.

— Sí, no puedo creer que sean tan incompetentes —. Dijo con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico. Sin llegar a captarlo, Courtney solamente asintió de acuerdo.

Siendo sinceros -Noah siempre había preferido ser así-, no existían muchas cosas que lo entretuvieran en el mundo. Tristes consecuencias de contar con un cerebro tan desarrollado como el suyo. Ni qué decir de cosas que lo divirtieran. Sin embargo, por una razón que no acababa de comprender aún, encontraba a esa castaña psicótica demasiado divertida.

Es decir, se tomaba unas absurdas molestias pagando abogados y empujándolos hasta los límites de su paciencia, simplemente para volver a ese aún más absurdo juego de tortura del que, en opinión de él, había tenido suerte de salir en una pieza. ¡Y ni siquiera lo hacía por el dinero! Porque solo había necesitado observar el hecho de que pudiera contratar a sus propios abogados -y que estos además estuvieran haciendo algún trabajo real, considerando que trabajaban para una adolescente-, para darse cuenta de que el apodo de '_Princesa_' que el inútil descerebrado de Duncan le había dado en la isla estaba bastante cerca de la realidad.

— Sigo creyendo que desperdicias tu tiempo y tu dinero por nada —. No pudo evitar mencionar, cambiando la página de su libro.

Courtney lo miró fijamente y parpadeó desconcertada por lo repentino de su frase, dicha además con cierto toque de reclamo entremezclado.

— ¿Ahora qué mosca te picó? —. Preguntó la desconcertada trigueña, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas dando esa imagen mandona que la caracterizaba tanto.

— Simplemente creo que debiste rendirte tras perder la primera demanda —. Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros, su vista sin abandonar en ningún momento las páginas de su libro —. No hay nada lógico en tu terquedad por dejar un hotel de cinco estrellas con todos los gastos pagados para volver a esa competencia de mala muerte llena de estúpidos.

Si, definitivamente ambos habían tenido ya demasiada suerte de salir completos de ahí, como para querer intentarlo de nuevo.

— Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras el único que no entiende cosas sobre alguien—. Respondió al rodar sus ojos la castaña, para la enorme sorpresa de su acompañante que no esperaba un cambio de tema tan repentino.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Si. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué te has pasado desde que llegamos a Isla del drama leyendo exactamente el mismo estúpido libro? No es como si un libro pudiera ser tan interesante—. Rodó los ojos al hacer la pregunta, señalando con un gesto de la mano el tomo de color azul oscuro que sostenía aún en sus manos.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos por un rato que pareció ser mucho más largo de los pocos segundos que duró en realidad. Courtney mantenía una ceja alzada para apoyar su cuestionamiento, mientras que el rostro de Noah se mantenía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

No le tomó más de una fracción de segundo al chico genio comprender la razón de la repentina pregunta de su... ¿amiga? Bueno, lo más cercano a una amiga que un sarcástico genio podría tener. Entre ellos, las cosas eran puramente lógicas, y lo lógico de ese momento era un intercambio de información. Courtney nunca había regalado nada a nadie y estaba claro que no comenzaría por hacerlo con él.

— Honestamente, no esperaba pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar —. Admitió con un pesado suspiro dejando el libro a un lado —. Mis hermanos me metieron a la competencia para molestarme y realmente nunca esperé durar demasiado. El plan era que volvería a casa en pocas semanas y que por lo tanto... no necesitaba cansarme cargando más libros para entretenerme.

Rodó los ojos al golpear con su índice el libro que había dejado sobre la mesita que tenía junto a él, como si necesitara remarcar la equivocación garrafal que había cometido su lógica.

— Luego de eso, Chris nos sorprendió con su _'Increíble Playa des Losers'_ —. Hizo comillas en el aire —. Y luego nos arrastraron a este ridículo programa de extras, todo sin escalas —. Una sonrisa irónica decoró su expresión por un momento.

La trigueña asintió vagamente y apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos, componiendo un rostro aburrido antes de comenzar a hablar a su vez.

— ¿Sabes? Habría creído que cuando menos tú entre todas las personas habría leído los contratos.

—Sí, bueno…—. Noah rodó los ojos, con cierta irritación tanto al tono ligeramente burlón de su compañera como al hecho de que el mismo se había hecho notar ese momento de estupidez suya antes—. ¿Ahora vas a hacer tu parte del trato?—. Cambió el tema casi de inmediato.

— Me sacaron de la competencia de forma injusta —. Dijo la chica por toda explicación, mientras la mano que mantenía sobre su regazo se cerraba en un puño aun molesta por el recuerdo.

— Oh claro, ahora todo me queda muy claro, Capitán Cristal.

Ni siquiera había intentado sonar sarcástico en ese momento, pero su costumbre le ganó una mirada más que glacial de parte de su compañera, que el chico no pudo negar haber encontrado bastante aterradora.

— ¿No lo entiendes? —. Gruñó la ex campista, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

A pesar de mantener su indiferente expresión, Noah mentiría de decir que no había temido por su vida en ese momento.

— ¡Toda mi vida he hecho las cosas como deben hacerse! —. Siguió la morena, alzando la voz cada vez más —. ¡Porque me enseñaron que es la estúpida forma en que las cosas deben hacerse si esperas llegar lejos! ¡Entonces llega esa maldita competencia sin sentido, ese sub-intento de persona llamado Harold decide hacer trampa y todo le sale bien!... Simplemente ¡No es justo! ¿De acuerdo? Gente deshonesta y tramposa cómo él gana un día más en la competencia ¡Y yo quedo fuera! ¡¿Así como así?!

El chico genio no dijo nada ante el largo y ruidoso discurso de su compañera. En parte porque incluso su cerebro súper desarrollado necesitaba un tiempo para procesar algunas cosas, y principalmente por estar demasiado ocupado admirando la habilidad de la CTA para reducir una perfecta mesa de cedro (con el seguramente caro jarrón de flores que la decoraba incluido) a un triste montón de astillas y escombros usando solamente sus manos.

Definitivamente, se cuidaría más de Courtney a partir de entonces.

Fue esa misma resolución recién tomada lo que evitó que mencionara en voz alta lo patética que encontraba su explicación. Volviéndolo a palabras simples, había descubierto que el mundo no era tan perfecto como ella había creído toda su vida, y en vez de crecer y aceptarlo había preferido quedarse en la negación.

Además, realmente no quería hacerla enojar de entre todas las personas en ese hotel y de esa forma perder al único otro cerebro inteligente con el que podía pasar el rato.

— Además...—. Courtney volvió a hablar momentos después ,soltando los últimos trozos de madera que habían quedado en sus manos antes de sentarse—. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se verá el haber quedado décimo cuarta en la competencia para mis solicitudes universitarias y mi futuras campañas políticas?

— Claro, porque seguramente será estupendo para ambas cosas que hayas participado en un concurso así para empezar—. Estúpida tendencia sarcástica suya.

Miró de reojo a la otra ex campista esperando encontrarla molesta, aunque para su sorpresa, su expresión parecía delatar más bien que no se había detenido a pensar en ese detalle antes.

De nuevo, de no haberse tratado de ella probablemente se hubiera burlado.

— Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti entonces? También irás a la universidad ¿no es cierto?

— Mi carrera no necesitará tantas relaciones públicas como la tuya, así que eso no me preocupa—. Se encogió de hombros, relajado ante el aparente _buen_ _humor_ -o lo más cercano a eso-, de la otra.

—Los chicos siempre son tan molestos—. Bufó la castaña, entrecerrando los ojos al cruzar sus brazos.

— Puede, pero al menos yo tengo algo de cerebro—. Soltó con simpleza—. No como la mayoría de nuestros "compañeros".

Ante la alusión claramente dirigida hacía el punk del que ella _definitivamente no estaba enamorada, _Courtney desvió la vista ocultando su sonrojo.

— ¿No vas admitir que soy más tu tipo que él?—. Siguió presionando un poco, divertido con la forma en que sus discusiones siempre parecían cambiar de dirección como en ese momento.

— ¿Para qué lo diría si para empezar ya lo sabes?.

— Ahora es el momento en el que me besas—. Dijo con un tono ligeramente irónico en su voz a modo de broma.

La trigueña, contuvo un ligero amago de sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a levantarse y sacaba de su bolsillo el celular que había comenzado a sonar.

Aprovechando el momento en que la CTA se alejó hacía una de las ventanas para atender la llamada, Noah volvió a tomar el libro que había abandonado momentos atrás y que aunque no pensara admitirlo, era bastante interesante a pesar de ser la sexta vez que las leía

Sin embargo, su atención en la lectura solo estaba a medias, otra parte de su mente escuchaba lo que podía de la _siempre amistosa _conversaciónentrela chica y el que con toda seguridad era uno de sus abogados. Y el resto volvía a analizar la extraña relación que había entre ella y él mismo.

Como había dicho antes, las cosas entre ellos eran puramente lógicas. Había sido lógico que siendo los únicos dos personajes medianamente cuerdos -aunque a veces lo dudara en el caso de ella- e inteligentes en el hotel, decidieran hacerse amigos. Totalmente lógico que sintieran algún tipo de atracción uno por el otro.

Y...también era igualmente lógico que cuando Courtney regresó momentos después saltando de alegría ante la noticia de que sus abogados habían ganando la segunda demanda y que Chris McLean se vería obligado a dejarla competir en Luz, Drama, Acción, simplemente hiciera un comentario sarcástico para "felicitarla" y no mencionara siquiera al delincuente punk con el que de seguro le emocionaba encontrarse más de lo que dejaría ver y de lo que él llegaría a entender alguna vez.

Era simple lógica.

* * *

_Listo, eso fue lp que mi raro cerebro ideo x/D  
_

_Primero que nada tengo que disculparme con Noah .-. en serio, de cuatro historias que he escrito involucrándolo, en tres lo dejo friendzoneado xDD realmente me da un poco de pena lo que mi subconsciente le hace! prometo que para la proxima vez me aseguraré de que tenga un final mejor xDDDD o al menos lo intentaré_

_Bien, fuera de eso xD que les parecio la historia? me gusta la idea de que estos dos se hicieran "amigos" o algo asi xD veo a Noah un poco como una versión más apática de Courtney y creo que harian un buen equipo xD si a Courtney no le gustaran mas los chicos malos segun parece uwú y bueno...esta fue la idea que salió de eso, una relacion no-romantica entre ellos que se ve interrumpida con el regreso de Courtney al juego uwu me pareció que sería algo que podría pasar, espués de todo, ambos son seres sin tendencias a los sentimentalismos xDD_

_Bueno, realmente espero que esto les haya gustado aunque sea un poco xD ya saben, si tienen alguna pareja que quieran ver plasmada en este fic, solo diganlo! De momento creo que puedo adelantarles que la proxima historia probablemente sea sobre cierto duo potencialmente piromano xD eso o algo sobre un par que no recibiío el amor que se merecía en la historia xD así que esperenlo uwo _

_de momento, nos veremos!_


End file.
